


welcome back (i'm home)

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Series: Fate Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28704765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: Her existence is temporary, she shouldn't continue to exist in this world now that her mission is complete. Yet, at the sight of the one who was so kind to her, the stinging of her eyes, and how her Spirit Origin shakes-- she cannot help, but say that she is home.fate week day 2 - summon.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okita Souji Alter | Alter Ego
Series: Fate Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104137
Kudos: 5





	welcome back (i'm home)

**Author's Note:**

> i had to write something for my girl okita alter i'm weak and in love so take this little short about how happy i was that she came home.

Majin knew from the very beginning that her existence had a time limit, she was to serve a purpose and then fade away. She knows this, accepting the fact that after all of this was over she would have no choice, but to say goodbye to Ritsuka. Yet she finds herself, at the very end of her mission and their time together-- wondering how to prolong it. How to make it so she could steal just a few more moments with the Master who believed in her the one who always, always had a smile to give her when she doubted her own abilities. Saying goodbye was hard so, so hard. Even with her Spirit Origin fading away, she allowed herself a moment of weakness, she was happy. Happy about the time she spent with her one and only Master, praying that she would remember the warmth seeping into her so she would be at peace knowing that she was able to take such a small piece of her Master with her. Even if it was just their warmth and nothing more. 

When Majin's eyes open once more she is floating, in a sea of memories, each one overlapping with the last. Some clearer than others, while some become fuzzy and gray. It's scary, but the warmth that she feels tugging at her chest pulls her forward, walking her through the sea of memories that flicker around her. Smiles, laughter, blood, and various other things that make up her origin all melding into one entity. 

Her. 

Once her long walk is done, she opens her eyes allowing the world to come into focus and adjusting to the light. The heat of the summoning still rolling off her skin while particles of dust slowly settle around her. Standing before her, hands covering their mouth is the Master she longed to remain with. The one she prayed to walk beside once more, it's fuzzy, but the warmth in her chest and the tears that start to form in her own eyes are answer enough. Majin didn't have a wish for the Grail, she simply had something she wanted-- someone she wanted to continue walking beside until their journey was over. 

"Welcome back Majin-san!" Fujimaru Ritsuka's voice is broken, overcome with emotion being the very thing that finally, finally allows Majin to move. Closing the distance between herself and the one she so desperately wanted to stay with. 

Her existence is temporary, she shouldn't continue to exist in this world now that her mission is complete. Yet, at the sight of the one who was so kind to her, the stinging of her eyes, and how her Spirit Origin shakes-- she cannot help, but say that she is home. 

"I'm home Master." 


End file.
